Snow Machine
The Snow Machine is an invention by Tadashi Hamada. Description Unlike an average snow machine, Tadashi's creates genuine snow by lowering barometric pressure from any area. Initially, the machine malfunctioned and created a snow avalanche but Tadashi eventually got the device to work correctly. History Tadashi built the machine one Christmas and showed it to his brother Hiro. Hiro pointed out that the device would require a lot of energy and suggested adding insulation to reduce it. Tadashi then attempted the first test run inside their bedroom, but the machine malfunctioned and caused a small avalanche inside Lucky Cat Café rather than making snow fall down. Some months after, during the period Baymax was created and programmed, Tadashi had fixed the snow machine and showed it while recording one of Baymax's tests, mentioning how he also took Hiro's note and thanked him for it. Tadashi had planned to give the machine to Hiro as a present for the following Christmas and wrapped it ahead of time. By the time next Christmas came however, Tadashi had died in the SFIT fire incident so his present was left inside a box with Christmas decorations which Hiro found while helping Aunt Cass. Believing it was actually a present from her to him, Hiro took it to school to try guessing what it was without opening it, but the present got lost due to a series of events which began with Hiro accidentally switching backpacks with Fred. Due to this, Hiro, Baymax, Fred and Mini-Max track the present down, ending up at the city dumpster where they chase Noodle Burger Boy, although he escapes with it. It was at that moment when Baymax revealed that the present actually came from Tadashi and not Cass, so Hiro became distressed about it. Back in town, Honey Lemon, Go Go and Wasabi agree to help Hiro get back the present, soon finding that Noodle Burger Boy was hiding at Baron Von Steamer's lair. Big Hero 6 then suit up and break into the lair only to learn that Steamer was actually throwing a Christmas party with fellow villains Supersonic Sue, Mr. Sparkles, El Fuego and Noodle Burger Boy. Although Steamer invites Big Hero 6 to stay and tries to keep everyone calm, a fight over the present is started and soon ends with Hiro successfully getting his present back and the heroes getting away. Back at his bedroom in Lucky Cat Café, Hiro broods as he stares at the present, soon joined by Cass. Hiro tells her that he had found the present in the closet, so they just hug and let out tears as both miss Tadashi. Afterwards Hiro tells Cass that he'll help her in decorating the Café, so Cass goes downstairs. Hiro stays to open the present and gets happy upon seeing it's the snow machine, so Baymax shows him the video in which Tadashi thanks Hiro for helping fix it with his suggestion. Both Hiro and Baymax then go outside with the rest of their friends to turn on the machine which now works correctly and creates snow, much to everyone's excitement. Category:Items Category:Technology